The present invention relates to tool containers and, more particularly, to a container for tools such as screwdriver bits, drill bits, or the like.
Various types of containers exist which carry screwdriver bits. Several of the containers have various types of retention mechanism to retain the tool bits in the container. Some of the containers are opened to enable the user direct access to the tool bits. However, some of the containers enclose the bit holder so that they must be opened in order to enable access to the tool bits. In these cases, sometimes the bit holders are stationary with the bits secured in the bit holder.
Also, some of these containers include a device for carrying an extension bit or the like. The extension bit of the like may be secured directly to the container or may be placed into a retainer. While these tool containers appear to work satisfactorily for their intended purposes, designers strive to improve the art.